The Haunted Mansion (Magic Kingdom et Tokyo Disneyland)
Magic Kingdom= The Haunted Mansion | image =thumb | légende =The Haunted Mansion dans les années 70 | alias =La Maison Hantée | complexe =Walt Disney World Resort | parc =Magic Kingdom | zone =Liberty Square | ouverture =1 octobre 1971 | construction = | conception = WED Enterprises Arrow Dynamics | coût = | structure = Maison de maître de Plantation | type =Train fantôme en omnimover avec audio-animatronics | modèle = Doombugies | propulsion =Electrique | hauteur = | longueur = | vitesse = | places =3 Par Doombugies | durée = 16 minutes 50 | âge = | taille = | site web = }} |-| Tokyo Disneyland= ホーンテッドマンション | image =thumb | légende = | alias =La Maison Hantée | complexe =Tokyo Disneyland Resort | parc =Tokyo Disneyland | zone =Fantasyland | ouverture =15 avril 1983 | construction = | conception = WED Enterprises Arrow Dynamics | coût = | structure = Maison Néo-Gothique de l'époque coloniale Américaine | type =Train fantôme en omnimover avec audio-animatronics | modèle = Doombugies | propulsion =Electrique | hauteur = | longueur = | vitesse = | places =3 Par Doombugies | durée = 16 minutes 50 | âge = | taille = | site web = }} Cet article concerne la version Magic Kingdom et Tokyo Disneyland de la balade. Pour la version Disneyland, voir The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland). Les attractions de Haunted Mansion de Magic Kingdom de Walt Disney World Resort, en Floride, et de Tokyo Disney Resort à Urayasu, au Japon, sont très similaires les unes aux autres en termes de configuration et de structure. Ils diffèrent de leurs homologues de Disneyland et Disneyland Paris en ce qui concerne ces caractéristiques. Les deux attractions ont ouvert leurs portes avec leurs parcs respectifs et sont restées les préférées des visiteurs depuis lors. Histoire Magic Kingdom La version Magic Kingdom a été produite en conjonction avec l'original de Disneyland, car ils ne s'ouvrirent qu'à deux ans d'intervalle. Cela signifie que deux de chaque figure, accessoire et élément scénique ont été produits en même temps, les seules exceptions étant les nouveaux éléments exclusifs de la version de Floride tels que la bibliothèque et la salle de musique. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été la première des attractions du parc à terminer la construction et l'installation. Comme la zone de New Orleans Square a été remplacée par la zone de Liberty Square dans les plans de conception du Magic Kingdom, l'extérieur de l'attraction a prit un tout autre aspect pour correspondre au thème du land. L'architecture de la maison s'appuie donc sur les luxueuses demeures de style néo-gothique du XVIIème siècle, du temps de l'amérique coloniale, que l'on trouve normalement sur les rives du fleuve Hudson. Destinée à évoquer des histoires d'horreur du nord de l'État de New York et de la Nouvelle-Angleterre comme La légende de Sleepy Hollow et les œuvres d'Edgar Allen Poe, l'attraction prend une allure "gothique hollandaise" qui communique plus fortement son intérieur hanté. Le manège a connu plusieurs changements au fil des ans, et diverses améliorations ont été apportées aux files d'attente en 2001 et 2011. Les changements les plus importants interviendront en 2007 après une année de rénovation appelée "The Re-Haunting", qui intégrera certains des divers changements apportés à Disneyland au cours des années précédentes, tels que l'introduction d'une Madame Leota qui flotte dans les airs et de la nouvelle épouse Constance Hatchaway, ainsi que de nouvelles choses comme la pièce avec un escalier sans fin et un son amélioré dans la salle qui s'étire. 2011 verra également le remplacement de l'effet miroir des fantômes auto-stoppeurs par de nouveaux fantômes générés par ordinateur. Dans les années 90, les membres de la troupe avaient créé leur propre histoire de la maison et compilé les histoires sur un site Web connu sous le nom de Ghost Gallery. Bien que non officielle, elle a eu une influence significative sur les adaptations médiatiques telles que le film de 2003 et la série de bandes dessinées Slave Labor Graphics, et certains des noms de personnages, comme ceux des fantômes de l'auto-stop, ont été officiellement adoptés. Il est également responsable de la confusion entre l'hôte fantôme et le maître Gracey qui sont le même personnage. Tokyo Disneyland Les premiers plans pour Tokyo Disneyland auraient placé le Haunted Mansion au milieu de Westernland sur les rives de Rivers of America. Cependant, vu la popularité de Big Thunder Mountain Railroad dans les parcs américains, il a été décidé tard dans la planification du parc de déplacer le Haunted Mansion à Fantasyland et de construire Big Thunder Mountain Railroad sur place après l'ouverture du parc. Ce nouveau placement dans Fantasyland serait justifié par le rôle important que les fantômes et les esprits ont joué dans les contes populaires japonais. Depuis 2004, Tokyo Disneyland a accueilli la superposition Haunted Mansion Holiday Holiday Nightmare pour la saison d'Halloween et de Noël, résultant du rejet par la direction de Magic Kingdom d'une offre pour leur propre superposition Haunted Mansion Holiday. Présentation 'Queue' Ici se repose, Wathel R. Bender. Il est monté à cheval vers la gloire sur un garde-boue. Dans Walt Disney World, la file d'attente pour l'attraction commence à l'entrée de Liberty Square en provenance de Fantasyland, comblant en quelque sorte le fossé entre le fantastique et la réalité. La ligne serpente autour de la façade de l'attraction et devant un corbillard, avant de serpenter le long de la rive de Rivers of America et de tourner à l'intérieur des terres sur le côté du manoir. Ici, nous voyons le terrain familial pour la famille qui vivait dans le manoir avant notre arrivée. Sur le côté gauche de la passerelle se trouvent des pierres tombales, tandis qu'en face, se trouve une paire de portes noires, qui s'ouvriront dès que le manoir sera prêt pour les visiteurs. Un auvent a été ajouté à la file d'attente quelques années après l'ouverture du manège, offrant de l'ombre à ceux qui faisaient la queue (Etant donnée le climat humide et lourd qu'il fait en Floride). En 2011, dans le cadre de l'initiative NextGen de Disney, une extension interactive du cimetière de la file d'attente a été ajoutée, détournant du chemin de la file d'attente principale. Plusieurs grandes cryptes, ainsi que des pierres tombales relocalisées sont maintenant situées ici, y compris une tombe musicale supposée appartenir à l'organiste du manège, une tombe d'eau et de bulles émettant des bulles pour les peintures du capitaine de la mer des Sinistres 11, et une tombe pour un poète avec un mauvais cas de bloc de l'auteur, appel de l'au-delà pour aider avec ses comptines. Il y a aussi une série de bustes d'une famille qui appellent les invités à résoudre le mystère de l'assassin du groupe. En plus de ces éléments interactifs, de nouvelles pierres et cryptes rendent hommage à d'autres Imagineers et personnes impliquées dans l'attraction. La nuit, l'extérieur est illuminé d'une étrange lumière violette, et les lumières des fenêtres scintillent. De temps en temps, des figures d'ombre bloquent la lumière dans les fenêtres et se cachent avant que l'éclairage (qui n'est qu'un effet stroboscopique) ne se déclenche. Pendant l'Halloween, la musique à l'extérieur du manoir est beaucoup plus importante, plus d'effets de lumière sont dispersés autour du cimetière, et des machines à brouillard sont dispersées dans la file d'attente, mais le trajet lui-même reste inchangé. 'File d'attente interactive' La version Magic Kingdom de l'attraction comporte maintenant un espace interactif amusant. Une crypte musicale, un tombeau qui fuit et un écrivain fantôme font partie des lieux flippants qui se trouvent juste à l'extérieur de l'entrée principale. Ces nouvelles expériences pratiques comprennent : *'La famille redoutable' - Une série de bustes d'une famille qui vivait autrefois dans le manoir qui s'est entretuée pour hériter d'une grande fortune. Les épitaphes de chaque buste offrent des indices pour déterminer qui a tué qui, avec la solution de qui le survivant final était placé sous forme de portrait à côté des fantômes qui faisaient de l'auto-stop à la fin du voyage. *'La crypte musicale' - Tapez sur l'un des instruments de musique gaufrés de cette crypte effrayante pour entendre une mélodie hantée jouer mystérieusement. *'Sépulture du capitaine des mers' - Des fuites d'eau et des bulles s'élèvent de cette tombe séculaire alors que le capitaine chante une mélodie perdue depuis longtemps. Méfiez-vous des éternuements brumeux ! *'Tombeau de la poétesse posthume' - Des mots apparaissent inexplicablement sur le tombeau de la poétesse, mais elle a besoin de votre aide pour surmonter une dose mortelle de blocage de l'écriture. *'La bibliothèque secrète' - Poussez les livres qui sortent mystérieusement de cette bibliothèque hantée qui inclut un cryptogramme à déchiffrer. Une fois devant les portes du manoir, en attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent, on peut apercevoir sur la gauche la tombe de Madame Léota caractérisée par son visage en haut relief. On constate que sur la tombe, le visage peut bouger en avant et en arrière, et peut cligner des yeux, démontrant que le fantôme de Léota rôde dans le manoir. A Tokyo Disneyland, la file d'attente est très similaire, à l'exception du fait qu'elle ne longe pas le littoral de Rivers of America. Au lieu de cela, les visiteus sont envoyés dans la file d'attente très rapidement et ils n'ont pas grand-chose à regarder. Toujours dans la file d'attente, deux gargouilles de pierre se tiennent aussi sur les piliers de la porte, tournant parfois la tête pour regarder les passants. Au lieu d'avoir une concession funéraire familiale sur le côté de la maison, cette scène a été déplacée à l'avant du manoir et remplacée par une crypte de pierre avec des débris tombant et une partie secrète du manoir non vue au manoir de Floride. 'Foyer' thumb|Maître Gracey à ses débuts thumb|Maître Gracey dans sa forme décomposée En entrant dans la maison, nous sommes accueillis par un couloir mal éclairé. En suivant ce couloir, nous entrons dans un foyer, avec une cheminée sur le côté gauche. Au-dessus de la cheminée, il y a une photo qui montre un jeune homme (très probablement le propriétaire du Manoir, qui n'est autre que Maître Edward Gracey, que l'on voit aussi apparaître dans le film Le Manoir Hanté et les 999 Fantômes). Notre "Hôte Fantôme" nous souhaite la bienvenue et nous donne son baratin habituel (comme dans le manège de Californie). Pendant qu'il parle, l'image au-dessus de la cheminée commence à changer, montrant les nombreux âges de l'homme jusqu'à ses derniers jours (Son corps, sous nos yeux, se décompose rapidement pour ressembler à celui d'un squelette). Un des murs s'ouvre à côté de l'image, révélant une pièce octogonale. 'La Salle qui s'étire' Cette salle de deux étages comporte quatre images (ces images ressemblent à celles de la salle d'étirement de Disneyland, à quelques différences près). Le mur qui nous permet d'entrer dans cette pièce se referme immédiatement, et les images sur les murs commencent à s'étirer. Au fur et à mesure que ces images s'étirent, on nous montre les terribles destins des gens sur les photos (tel qu'il est décrit dans le manège californien). L'hôte fantôme commence alors à nous dire que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup mieux lotis que les personnes sur ces photos : nous sommes piégés dans cette pièce sans aucune possibilité de nous échapper. Bien sûr, dit l'hôte fantôme, "il y a toujours mon chemin." Soudain, le toit au-dessus de nous disparaît, révélant un grenier. Dans ce grenier, il révèle que l'hôte fantôme (probablement) s'est suicidé par pendaison. On entend un cri et les lumières s'éteignent. Contrairement aux salles d'étirement de la Californie et de Paris qui font office d'ascenseurs, le Manoir hanté de Walt Disney World n'a pas besoin d'emmener ses invités sous terre, sous la voie ferrée, dans un bâtiment secondaire. Cependant, l'effet de la salle qui s'allonge s'est avéré si populaire qu'il a été installé en Floride - le plafond de la pièce s'étend vers le haut, mais les invités ne sont pas déplacés vers un étage inférieur. La salle d'étirement est devenue depuis un incontournable des maisons hantées. Il faut aussi noter qu'il y a une légère différence entre les monologues des parcs américains ici. À Disneyland, le fantôme dit : "Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests, as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state" Il dit "Where" comme s'il disait "Here where" mais était coupé, et finit par dire quelque chose à l'effet de "h-where". Dans la version de Floride du manoir, cette erreur a été corrigée et le fantôme dit "Here where". 'Zone d'Embarquement' Après avoir laissé derrière notre état mortel, nous sommes maintenant capables de traverser les murs et d'échapper à la salle d'étirement tel que des fantômes. Nous rencontrons un long couloir qui mène à une courte file d'attente qui est utilisée pour monter à bord des Doom Buggies, par opposition à un grand espace à fenêtre ouverte avec des toiles d'araignées et des lustres. Le baratin du Fantôme hôte a été coupé en deux de la version Disneyland, principalement parce qu'il n'y a rien à regarder dans les couloirs de Floride et du Japon, à une exception près ; le hall de chargement du manoir de Floride contient sept des portraits des "Sinister 11" (les Onzes Sinitrés dont le fantôme hôte en fait parti) : L'Incendiaire, Jack l'Éventreur, Le Marinier, L'homme à la hachette (Notre fantôme hôte), La Sorcière de Walpurgis, Dracula, et Le Vieil Homme (souvent référé à Raspoutine). Les quatre autres portraits : Le Couple, Miss April December, La Femme aux lunettes d'opéra, et Méduse sont situés ailleurs. A Tokyo, cette salle est plutôt ornée de grandes urnes qui ornent les murs. 'Le couloir des portraits' Après avoir embarqué dans nos Doom Buggies, nous passons sous un palier avec une bougie faiblement éclairée. Nous entrons ensuite dans le couloir des portraits, qui en Floride jusqu'en 2007, présentait des peintures avec des yeux qui vous suivent. En 2007, le couloir des portraits a été refait à l'identique de celui de Californie (fenêtres d'un côté, images qui changent quand la foudre frappe de l'autre). Il est également doté d'un orgue neuf. 'La Bibliothèque' Notre bibliothèque est bien garnie de premières éditions inestimables, seulement des histoires de fantômes bien sûr, et des bustes en marbre des plus grands écrivains fantômes que le monde littéraire ait jamais connus. En quittant le couloir, nous entrons dans une bibliothèque. Il y a ici des centaines de livres, dont certains ont été retirés de leurs étagères, sans que personne ne les voie. L'échelle du livre glisse d'elle-même sur une poutre sur le dessus des étagères, et les chaises se balancent d'avant en arrière. Nous ne restons à la bibliothèque que quelques instants, puis nous passons à la salle de musique. Il est à noter que la Bibliothèque est la seule scène en Floride et au Japon qui n'est pas à Anaheim ou à Paris. 'La salle de musique' Ils se sont tous retirés ici, au Manoir hanté. En fait, nous avons 999 joyeux fantômes ici, mais il y a de la place pour un de plus. Des volontaires ? Hmm ? En laissant la bibliothèque derrière nous, nous entrons dans une grande pièce qui comporte un escalier, une grande fenêtre et un piano. En y regardant de plus près, on s'aperçoit que le piano lui-même joue une interprétation obsédante de la chanson thématique. En y regardant de plus près, nous voyons une ombre sur le sol qui semble jouer du piano. Jusqu'en 1994, Anaheim n'avait pas de salle de musique. Cette situation a été modifiée lors d'une rénovation, au cours de laquelle le pianiste a été transféré dans le grenier. En se basant sur son homologue floridien, Phantom Manor à Disneyland Paris, réimplante la salle de musique, juste après le couloir sans fin, ce qui le différencie de ses prédécesseurs, puisque d'habitude dans les versions antérieures, se trouve le cercueil que l'occupant essait d'ouvrir. 'L'escalier sans fin' Eh bien, si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, des arrangements définitifs pourront être pris à la fin de la visite. Une charmante " fantômesse " sera à votre disposition pour prendre votre candidature. Nous quittons la salle de musique et montons un escalier, exactement le même escalier que celui où nous commençons notre promenade à Anaheim et Paris. Cependant, l'escalier utilisé ici comporte beaucoup d'autres escaliers, chacun allant dans une direction différente. Certaines sont à l'envers, d'autres sont inclinées et d'autres encore comportent des pas et des chandelles ainsi que des entrées de portes. Avant 2007 dans la version Magic Kingdom, juste après avoir monté l'escalier, on entre dans une pièce noire et voit des araignées géantes sur des toiles d'araignées de chaque côté avant de passer le couloir sans fin et d'entrer dans le corridor des portes. Celles-ci ont été remplacées par les yeux clignotants qui s'estompent dans l'effet de papier peint qui est en place maintenant, bien que les araignées restent dans la version Tokyo. Les araignées elles-mêmes dans la version Magic Kingdom ont été repeintes pour paraître plus exotiques, et faire une réapparition dans Jungle Cruise. Il y avait aussi des concepts anciens qui circulaient dans cette zone et qui auraient fait en sorte que la zone serait beaucoup plus criblée de toiles d'araignées avec soit un cadavre, soit un homme qui criait, l'homme qui criait était dans le manège mais qui a été rapidement retiré parce qu'il était trop terrifiant. Il existe des concepts pour le cadavre pris au piège dans les toiles d'araignées, bien que l'existence de l'homme qui hurle n'ait jamais été confirmée. Ces escaliers ressemblent étrangement à la peinture "Relativité" de M.C. Escher, dans laquelle les escaliers sont partout et semblent défier la physique et la perspective. Les escaliers sont aussi une inspiration de la Winchester Mystery House à San Jose, Californie. La Maison Mystèrieuse elle-même est un vaste manoir en forme de labyrinthe dans lequel les escaliers semblent ne mener nulle part, les portes s'ouvrent sur les murs, et beaucoup de pièces semblent fausses en raison de la croyance superstitieuse du propriétaire original. Walt Disney avait à l'origine visité la maison et a eu l'idée d'une salle défiant les lois de la physique pour son projet d'attraction hantée (qui est devenu plus tard Haunted Mansion.) Par coïncidence, le Winchester Mystery House est également considéré comme hantée. Autres différences De là après la scène des escaliers, le trajet est à peu près identique à celui des versions Anaheim et Paris (le couloir sans fin, la salle de séance, la salle de bal, le grenier, le cimetière...). Voici d'autres différences : *L'hôte fantôme a une narration supplémentaire qui passe par le couloir des portes et présente même Madame Leota. En Floride, il s'arrête de parler à "...Chut, écouter..." et commence à parler à "The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations..." Cependant, la narration supplémentaire de Disneyland a été supprimée, car l'attraction ne s'est pas ouverte avec ces phrases en premier lieu. *Dans la Salle de Séance en Floride, il y a une lumière verte à l'extrême droite, qui flotte en rond. A Anaheim, cette lumière forme un crâne. Au Japon, un spectre flotte dans toute la pièce. *Jusqu'en 1994, tous les greniers du Manoir hanté (versions américaines) étaient les mêmes. En 1994, le pianiste qui est montré en Floride a été ajouté au grenier de Disneyland et a joué une interprétation terrifiante de la marche nuptiale, pour aider à faire correspondre le thème de la mariée dans le grenier. Les fantômes ont reçu des chapeaux et des costumes haut de gamme et ont commencé à crier "Oui, je le veux ! ("I do !") En 2006, la scène du Grenier du Manoir de Disneyland a été refaite et l'intrigue de l'attraction a été retravaillée. La mariée et les fantômes ont été enlevés, et une nouvelle mariée a été mise en place. Une hache apparaissait de temps en temps dans les mains de la nouvelle mariée, jouant sur le fait que la nouvelle mariée était censée être une "veuve noire" qui tuerait ses riches maris pour leur argent. La version Floride de l'attraction a reçu la nouvelle mariée, mais pas celle de Tokyo Disneyland. L'actrice Kat Cressida donna la voix de la nouvelle mariée, nommée Constance Hatchaway. *En descendant de la fenêtre du grenier de Disneyland, vous apercevez de grands arbres morts semblables à ceux du manège Snow White's scary Adventures, avec des boutons et des trous en forme de visages et leurs branches en forme de bras et de doigts, qui "atteignent" les invités. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ces arbres ne bougent pas. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvent suggère un mouvement, mais les arbres eux-mêmes ne bougent pas. Le manoir d'Orlando possède également ces arbres, mais sans les "visages" et les branches ne sont pas comme atteindre les bras. Les arbres de Floride ne sont pas aussi bien définis que ceux de Californie, il est donc facile de les manquer. *Les étoiles de la scène de cimetière de Disneyland sont en fibre optique (semblable à celles utilisées dans la version de Disneyland de Peter Pan's Flight). Jusqu'à la rénovation de 2007, où les étoiles du cimetière de Walt Disney World ont également été mises à jour en fibre optique, les étoiles étaient des autocollants brillants dans le noir. *En Floride et au Japon, dans le cimetière, au lieu de la version de "Grim Grinning Ghosts" où il n'y a qu'un seul personnage chantant à la fois en Californie, tous les personnages le chantent fort à la fois. * Le fantôme à capuchon dans le mausolée juste avant d'arriver au chanteur d'opéra a sa main gauche en forme de Mickey caché dans la version Floride. Le fantôme à capuchon Disneyland a les deux bras à ses côtés. *La petite Leota fait partie de la version Floride du manège, avant d'atteindre la zone de débarquement. Elle chante : "Hurry back, Hurry back ! Be sure to bring your death certificate." En Californie, on la voit lorsqu'on monte la rampe en mouvement. *Juste après avoir vu Little Leota alors que vous sortez de la version Floride, le fantôme hôte a les dernières instructions de sécurité pour vous : "Now I will raise the safety bar, and a ghost will follow you home !" A Disneyland, la phrase du fantôme se termine par "They have selected you to fill our quota, and they’ll haunt you until you return! Muahahahahahahahahahaha !" avec quelqu'un d'autre faisant un baratin de sortie. *En Floride, vous traversez un autre couloir pour sortir du manoir, en passant devant des portes portant l'inscription "Servant's Quarters". Dehors, vous passez devant un mausolée, avec un mémorial à Barbe Bleue. Vous passez devant un cimetière d'animaux avant de sortir juste devant la boutique Memento Mori. À Disneyland, la sortie vous laisse sur la même rue que celle d'où vous êtes entré dans le Manoir (comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit), ce qui vous permet de faire le tour complet de l'expérience. *Walt Disney World's Mirror Finale with the Hitchhiking Ghosts est virtuel depuis 2012 avec la technologie de reconnaissance faciale. Depuis le 17 avril 2016, les fantômes de l'auto-stop reconnaissent votre nom si vous portez une bande magique, utilisant la technologie NFC. Les fantômes peuvent prendre votre nom et le mettre sur une épitaphe funéraire. Catégorie:Attraction Catégorie:Attraction de Walt Disney World Catégorie:Attraction de Tokyo Disneyland